Out of the Dark
by Impossible-StarGirl
Summary: A short one-shot between Kazran and Abigail from, 'A Christmas Carol.' After the Doctor leaves them on her last day to live.


They fly through the sky together, Kazran holding onto the reins tightly, Abigail gripping his arm in delight, laughing as around them shoals of fish flit around them quick like lightning in a storm.

They burst through a pack of clouds, and Abigail laughs, leaning slightly over the edge to catch a glance of the world below. Lights flick on one by one as the snowfall increases, shadows of a sleigh and shark above the whiteness appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

Kazran can't help but laugh along with Abigail, joy starting to unfrost his steel-cold heart. He completely forgets the situation, his mind focused on Abigail and not crashing the sleigh into a bank of snow or a house below.

"Whoo-hoo!" Abigail throws her free arm up, palm open, running her fingers through the clouds. Kazran pulls the reins back a little, slowing the shark down, and it obeys, its pace decreasing significantly.

Abigail calms down, hugging Kazran's arm, snuggling closer to him. He hears her sigh, a sound that sends his heart beating frantically. He looks down at her, watching her close her beautiful eyes, a smile gracing her face. "'I'll miss this."

It's those words that spark his memory, sending chills to freeze his heart again. His words catch in his throat, a lump blocking it. Abigail shifts, sensing his sadness. "I'm sorry. I ruined the moment."

He shakes his head, easing the shark to go lower and lower to the ground as they reach a clear meadow, dimly illuminated by the electric clouds that roll over, filled with fish and sharks. "No, no, you didn't ruin the moment. You didn't ruin anything." He flicks his gaze to her deep blue eyes that linger on him. "If anything, my darling, you made it better."

Abigail shakes her head, biting her lip and burying her face into his shoulder. She doesn't speak, and he worries, before the worry disappears and love takes its place. He wraps his arms around her, holding her close. The sleigh rides just on the bottom edge of the clouds, allowing them a view of the flowers blooming beneath in the meadow, bright dashes of colours dotted randomly among it, swaying in the breeze.

The shark speeds up slowly, going at it's own pace, Kazran tucking the reins underneath his form so as to still have control later on.

Suddenly, Abigail starts to cough, racking her whole body, vibrating through to his form. Worry rushes back instantly, and he lifts her face to look at, cupping her cheeks between his hands.

Her deep blue eyes are paler now, a powder blue that mesmerizes and scares Kazran. Her skin is paler as well, and he can see her veins pulsing slowly underneath. His thumb brushes away a tear that falls down her cheek.

"I thought you had a day left." He whispers. She nods, which sends another wave of coughing through her. She twists her body away, covering her mouth. When she calms down, she turns back to Kazran, eyes cast down to the meadow blurring by. "I did..I do, but we spent part of that with the Doctor, and some of it now." She coughs again, and Kazran cups her face again, pressing his forehead to hers.

"We still have time, then?" He whispers. He feels guilt for saying the words like that, as if they're were just finishing work before a deadline, not spending the last few happy moments before death.

Abigail nods. "But the symptoms will be starting."

He lets her face go, putting an arm around her, using his free one to pick up the reins again. "Well, we should probably go then. Can't spend all of our time in the clouds." She laughs at that, a merry sound that he yearns to hear more of, but its replaced quickly by more waves of coughing.

He urges the shark to fly faster, to get back to town sooner, and as if reading his mind, it does, his face stinging from the bites of wind. They slow as they cruise above the town though, stopping fully when they are by his tower.

It takes a few moments, but Kazran is able to slow the shark down to a barely moving pace. It wriggles relentlessly in the reins, struggling to free and chase the fish above that taunt it.

They stop by his balcony, a small empty space left for them to hop off without being hurt. Kazran lets go of Abigail to untie the shark. It immediately zips off, flying up and forward as it rushes back to it's home.

He pops open his window, allowing the heat of his room to flow out and mingle with the cold air of the outside. Kazran sits on the edge of the window, Abigail by him, her head resting on his shoulder. She coughs again, doubling over, the noise echoing throughout the foggy dimness.

Kazran leans over to look at her face, watching her coughs gradually turn into soft whimpers. He suddenly feels useless, having no way or idea to help his beloved.

Abigail, sensing his feelings, tries to calm down, her hand stroking his cheek. Her powder blue eyes meet his, and she caresses his cheek, soothing him. "Hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay. I still got to see you. And you made this day," She swallows, leaning in to kiss his cheek and then pulling back to finish her sentence," You made my last day my best day."

Tears runs down his face, uncontrollable, and he feels weak. She presses her forehead to his. "I love you, Kazran."

The words are soft and tender, like rose petals. They soothe him, his heart of steel turning to one of gold. He whispers back to her, "I love you too, Abigail, my sweet."

He leans in fully to kiss her, and she kisses back. When he pulls away, she laughs. "At least it isn't contagious."

Kazran laughs, despite the sadness of those words, and how true they ring. He kisses her again, a quick peck on the lips.

Abigail leans into his body, Kazran holding her close, taking in the scent of her hair tickling her nose. "Hey, Kazran?"

He looks down at her, placing a quick peck on her nose. She smiles up at him.

"Out of the dark."


End file.
